


There's More to Love Than Boy Meets Girl

by ladyjax



Category: Leverage
Genre: AU, Canon Queer Character of Color, Multi, Pre-OT3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyjax/pseuds/ladyjax
Summary: Parker and Eliot are dating.  Alec is sublimating.  Something starts to give.





	There's More to Love Than Boy Meets Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovebeyondmeasure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/gifts).



> Title comes from the Communards song of the same name. This presented a particular challenge for me and I hope I hit the right notes!

  

It was a slow night at the pub.  Parker sat at the bar, finger circling the edge of her glass.  Her thought meandered; things were...good. Leverage International was up and running, they had clients, the pub was actually turning a profit.

A steaming plate of pasta slid in front of her, just as the light scent of garlic hit her nose.  “Looked like you could use a little dinner,” Eliot said with a slow smile. Though he was still introducing her to new foods and flavors, sometimes a plate of the perfect comfort food was called for.  For Parker, Eliot’s garlic noodles fit the bill.

“Thanks,” she said. When he leaned in and brushed his lips across her cheek, a tiny tingle, still fresh after so many months, shimmied up her spine and heat rose in her cheeks.  He rested his hand on her shoulder briefly before sitting down with his own food.

They were tucking into the plates when Alec appeared from the back office.  Bundled up against the cold, his messenger bag was slung across his shoulder.  “I’m off,” he said as he slipped his gloves on. “See you both in the morning.”

Eliot didn’t miss how Parker suddenly tensed.  “Where you off to, man?” he asked casually.

“Thursday Trivia down at Quarterflash.  Alec grinned. “It’s wall to wall nerd for about two hours and then they clear out for the dancing.”  He did a little shimmy which drew attention to the jeans that seemed to be painted on his body.

Parker pushed away from the bar, tossing a quick “haveagoodtime” over her shoulder.  Eliot watched her leave then turned back to Alec.

“You be careful out there,” he said gruffly.  Alec reached out and patted him on the shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, El.  You and Parker have a nice night.”

Eliot waited until Alec had left before he grabbed his jacket then went out the back door of the pub. He heaved a sigh when he saw the fire escape ladder down and then climbed up to the roof.  Shoving his hands in his pockets, he spotted his thief squatting on the edge of the roof.

He waited until he was standing just behind her before he offered, “You know, you should just ask him.”

Black clad shoulder rolled as Parker hunkered down further.  “And say what?” she muttered. A light wind caught an errant lock of her hair and made it dance before she smoothed an impatient hand over it.   “Yes, I’m in love with Eliot but I’m also half in serious like with you? “

Eliot stepped closer and rested one hand on her back.  “C’mon down and talk to me,” he asked quietly. His fingers slid up a little and gave a gentle tug on her shirt.  

A moment later, she hopped down from her perch and leaned into him.  As his arms slid around her, she sighed and rubbed her face on his shirt.  “I’m weird for wanting this, aren’t I?” she asked for what felt was the millionth time.

“You’re a weird one, darlin’” Eliot rumbled.  “But not for wanting what you want, what you’re heart wants.  You just gotta reach out for it.”

**  
Alec sipped his drink then turned his back so he could lean against the bar and watch the crowd.  Things might have been slow at Bridge Point but they were definitely hopping at Quarterflash.

The owner, Trixie Jo MacAllister, had opened up the club in Portland’s warehouse district.  Some people took exception to “that goddamned gay bar” opening at all even though a) it wasn’t exclusively gay; everyone was welcome and b) it was off the proverbial path so as not to cause a disturbance.  She’d come to Parker, Alec and Eliot when it became clear that blackmail was on the horizon after a series of threatening notes and a lack of police action.

“Club” and “Eliot + Parker” didn’t exactly go together, which meant Quarterflash had become a refuge of sorts for Alec.  The drinks were decently priced, the DJ was phenomenal and spun old school house music. Add in some pretty guys and gals and he could forget for a little while.

Eliot and Parker.  He’d had an inkling that they might be headed in that direction.  They’d been in each other’s pockets for a long time, first with their original crew and then getting Leverage International up and running.  Some nights, he’d look at them out of the corner of his eye and wonder. But his own reticence about mixing business with pleasure in addition to Parker clearly making a play for Eliot in her own bumbling way meant that he’d missed any chance to even broach the subject. Swarming down a zip line like Spider-Man until she could kiss Eliot on the nose was funny, even to him.

They didn’t shut him out; it was Alec who’d taken the step to left then dipped right and got out of the way. He understood group dynamics better than people gave him credit for. And if his heart hurt just a little for roads and opportunities not taken? Well, he was not one to pine.

So he danced, he flirted and sometimes he ended the night in someone’s bed. He knew where his home was but his heart he kept safe.

**  
A week later, Eliot was going over the orders for the morning shift when Alec strode in, a plate with toast in one hand, a tablet in the other. “Morning,” he said. He sat down at the bar in front of Eliot, placing toast and tablet in front of him. He yawned and rubbed his face.

“Another late night?”

“Mmm, yeah. Beta release for a new game I’m interested in.” Alec frowned at himself. “Or I was until I tried to play through last night.” He ate some toast and started to scroll through his tablet.

Eliot took a moment to really look at his friend from beneath his lashes. The younger man had come a long way since they’d first met. Between Eliot and a good exercise regimen, Alec was probably the healthiest geek out there and an attractive one to boot.

Whoa, he thought, that’s new.

Eliot had been in love before. Aimee for one. There’d been others over the years, but he’d never stuck around long enough for anything to really take. Parker was the first person in very long while.

“I know you said I’m not crazy for wanting,” she said one night as she lay curled against him. She ran slim fingers through the hair on his chest. “I never asked what you wanted.”

“For all of us to work,” seemed too easy an answer but it fit. Working with Nate and Sophie had been unstable one moment and chaotic the next. When the dust settled in the wake of them leaving, Parker and Hardison stepped up and provided the stability that Eliot had been secretly craving. They worked.  
And now, Parker wanted more.

How the hell am I going to bring this up? My girlfriend loves me but she likes you too, you’re practically her other boyfriend and maybe I sort of like you that way.

Eliot closed his eyes and rubbed his temple.

“You okay? El?”

He opened his eyes to see Alec peering at him with concern. “Yeah, just a little headache. I’m gonna grab some aspirin from the back. You need anything?”

Alec shook his head. “Nah, I’m gonna finish up this data transfer plan for that client in LA and then get some sleep.” He finished his toast then gathered up the plate and his tablet. “You good?”

Eliot smiled. “Yeah, I’m good.”

**  
“We’re coming with you.”

Alec peered at Parker. “You’re what now?

She rolled her eyes at him. “We,” one waved hand between herself and Eliot, “are coming with you. Unless you don’t want us.”

“You’ll have to excuse me, I’m just a little confused." He looked from one to the other. "Isn’t this date night?”

Eliot shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “It is. We’re just going to have date night with you.”

“You’re there more than you are here at night,” Parker added with a pout. “We don’t do movie nights any more.”

Alec closed his mouth. He knew exactly what she meant, he just assumed that they hadn't noticed. “Um, okay. Yeah, why not?” Pointing, he said, “you don’t get to complain about the music.”

Eliot smirked.

An hour later, he was leaning against the bar with Parker watching as Alec, clad in a paper thin t-shirt and jeans that hugged his hips, danced in a tight group of people. Tonight was disco night and the DJ was in his element, spinning one 12" single after another. The crowd on the dance floor surged as one body, bass throbbing in the room

Parker was practically vibrating next to him. "Look at him," she said wonderingly. Eliot knew what she meant. They'd never seen Alec look so free.

He couldn't dance a lick to music like this but it drew him anyway. Eliot looked at Parker. "You want him? Hmm?"

"Yes."

"Then, c'mon."

He caught her hand and thread his way into the knot of people around Alec. The music slowed, the lights dropping even lower and just as Alec was about t leave the dance floor, Parker and Eliot caught his hands.

Space cleared a little around them as the crowd swayed to the beat. Alec started to say something and then looked down at his hands. He gave a small, experimental tug but they didn't let go. And when he looked up again, he saw a question in both their eyes.

Parker and Eliot drew Alec in until he was between them, Parker pressed to his front, Eliot at his back. "Guys," Alec called, just enough to be heard. "What's going on?"

Parker raised her head and said, "I'm not sure yet but Eliot told me it was okay for me to want."

A hand curved around Alec's neck as Eliot slipped around next to her. "Smartest man I know," he said. "You can figure it out."

Alec chuckled then gave himself over to their warmth.


End file.
